


L is for Luddite

by starrylizard



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylizard/pseuds/starrylizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pieces of cotton and material were strung around the little metal dog's neck and body, multi-coloured ribbons streaming out behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L is for Luddite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acme54](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=acme54).



> I'm currently writing ficlets for alphabet prompts. This one was written for acme54

K-9 bumped and rattled as he whizzed along at his fastest speed. Pieces of cotton and material were strung around the little metal dog's neck and body, multi-coloured ribbons streaming out behind him.

"K-9, hurry!" The dog's ear pieces swivelled about at the sound of the Doctor's voice.

"I am moving at maximum velocity, Master," he replied.

The Doctor stood at the end of the corridor, one foot holding open the cupboard door as he beckoned to K-9 with wild sweeping movements of both arms; colourful cotton still clung to his suit and hair from his similar escapades. K-9 dodged the balls of wool being hurled at him from behind and trundled quickly into the cupboard through the gap provided by his Master's legs. Inside, he continued forward, directly into the blue police box that had been hidden within.

"Good boy, K-9!" The Doctor exclaimed, landing a friendly pat to his tin metal head, before closing the door behind them.

The noisy buzz of angry textile workers faded from K-9's senses as the TARDIS faded out, and into time and space.


End file.
